Anak Dosen
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Berita kedatangan sang anak dosen ke kampusnya membuat semua mahasiswa terutama para perempuan bertingkah heboh. Membicarakannya disana-sini membuat Sakura menjadi pusing sendiri. "Aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat anak Namikaze-san. Pasti tampan seperti Ayahnya. Narusaku Always. OOC.


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Story From me/**

**Romance/Family.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anak Dosen**

.

.

.

Pagi ini kamus Konoha terasa kacau menurut Sakura. Semua mahasiswa nampak heboh. Terutama mahasiswa perempuan.

Perempuan cantik yang belum lama bergabung dikampus Konoha itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia berjalan sembari memeluk beberapa buku didadanya. Kepala merah mudanya sedikit tertunduk mengabaikan banyak mahasiswa yang asik berbincang memperdengarkan topik yang sama dengan yang kemarin hari.

Dua hari lalu, gara-gara berita yang menyebar tentang akan datangnya anak dari Namikaze, salah satu dosen terkenal di kampus Konoha, yang baru saja berlibur di luar negeri membuat heboh mahasiswa perempuan di kampus Konoha. Terlebih lagi fakultas Kedokteran yang memang diajar oleh dosen tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat anak Namikaze-san. Pasti tampan seperti Ayahnya." Sakura baru saja singgah dibangkunya saat suara Karin tiba-tiba terdengar didalam kelasnya lalu detik kemudian diikuti sahut-sahutan tanda setuju dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa lucu dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang terasa berlebihan. Memang tak salah juga antusias pada seseorang, tapi tidak seperti itu jugakan? Toh, mereka juga belum pernah melihat orangnya. Bagaimana nanti kalau ternyata dia tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan? Jelek misalnya?

Ah oke, sepertinya yang satu itu kemungkinannya tipis mengingat wajah dosennya itu tampan mempesona dan pasti keturunannya tak jauh-jauh berbeda dengannya. Yah, sebelas dua belas lah.

"Melamun apa Sakura-chan...?" Nada lembut yang mengalun ditelinganya membuat Sakura menoleh. Hinata salah satu sahabatnya tengah berdiri disamping bangkunya. Tersenyum.

"Tidak ada. Kamu tidak bergabung dengan mereka membicarakan anak dosen populer kita?" Goda Sakura.

Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia menyamankan diri dikursi depan Sakura yang masih kosong. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Untuk apa? Aku memang sedikit merasa penasaran tapi tak harus seperti itu juga kan? Disana-sini membicarakannya."

Kali ini Sakura yang nampak terkikik geli. Hinata sepertinya juga merasa kurang suka dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang lain. Memang jika dipikir-pikir sedikit aneh mengagumi orang yang belum pernah ditemui dan hanya berpedoman pada wajah sang Ayah. Menggelikan.

"Aku juga bosan mendengarnya. "Ia menghela nafas sejenak. Mengarahkan bola hijaunya pada papan tulis sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap lagi pada Hinata. "Seperti tak ada laki-laki lain saja."

Hinata mengangguk. Berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Sakura. "Sudahlah jangan kita pikirkan. Tak ada gunanya bukan?" Gadis keturuan Hyuuga itu perlahan berlalu menuju bangku miliknya.

Sakura mengambil buku tulisnya, bertopang dagu menatap catatan materi berisi test-test miliknya. Masih banyak yang perlu ia pikirkan, jadi dia tak ingin repot dan terpikirkan masalah anak dosen itu.

_Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

.

.

.

Konsentrasi Sakura buyar saat beberapa mahasiswa perempuan asik bercakap-cakap tak jauh dari meja yang tengah didudukinya. Nampaknya pilihannya memilih perpustakaan sebagai tempat berfokus salah besar. Setidaknya untuk lima belas menit lalu ia masih merasa tenang sebelum kemudian datang beberapa mahasiswa perempuan dan duduk begitu saja setelah itu percakapan masih dengan topik yang itu-itu saja terdengar.

_'Apa mereka tak sadar ini perpustakaan, tempat orang butuh ketenangan. Bukan malah tempat untuk membicarakan hal tak penting.'_ Batin Sakura jengkel. Ia memasukan buku referensi yang baru saja dipinjamnya kedalam tas sebelum kemudian segera melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura nampaknya harus mencoret perpustakaan sebagai tempat nyaman untuk belajarnya. Ia perlu tempat yang lain.

Niat awalnya, ia ingin melangkah menuju taman depan fakultasnya tapi saat melewati kantin ia terpaksa berhenti karena merasa lapar. Ia baru mengingat jika ia telah melewatkan makan malam kemarin, juga sarapan tadi pagi. Lupakan saja, jika Sakura tengah marah ia bisa melupakan hal-hal penting seperti itu.

Ia menggigit _sandwich_ yang baru saja dibelinya. Berdecak pelan karena merasa bersalah juga kesal memikirkan kejadian semalam dirumahnya. Berita tentang kedatangan anak dosen itu juga membuatnya marah-marah tak jelas dirumah.

Helaan nafas panjang sekali lagi ia lakukan. Sakura bahkan tak tahu sudah sejak kapan menghela nafas menjadi hobi barunya yang wajib. Terasa sulit, disaat ia akan menghadapi test-test kuliahnya masalah justru asik berdatangan.

Sakura hampir saja tersedak minumannya saat tiba-tiba saja seluruh mahasiswa yang berada di kantin berhamburan keluar berlarian menuju gerbang utama Fakultas miliknya.

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh, mengkerutkan dahinya merasa penasaran melihat mereka yang sibuk berjalan tergesa, membentuk kerumunan.

Menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kerumunan disana. Ia sedikit berjingkat dibarisan paling belakang. Melihat salah satu sahabatnya juga bergabung, Sakura berjalan mendekati.

"Ada apa Ino? Kenapa ramai sekali?" Gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya menoleh lalu tersenyum riang.

"Sakura dia benar-benar datang."

Dia?

Anak dosen itu?

Mata hijaunya sedikit membulat mendengarnya. Tak menyangka dia benar-benar datang.

Merasa perlu membuktikannya, Sakura mulai menerobos kerumunan disana, mengabaikan teriakan Ino, guna mencari kebenarannya. Saat ia benar-benar ikut berada digaris terdepan setelah mendapatkan beberapa omelan dari mahasiswa lain karena seenaknya saja menyerobot, mata hijaunya terpaku sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang terhenti tak jauh dari mereka.

Sang sopir keluar dari pintu pengemudi, memutari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Tuannya. Sakura bisa menerka jika sekarang teman-temannya yang lain tengah berharap-harap cemas menunggu dua Namikaze itu melangkah keluar.

Dan kedua pemilik rambut pirang itu benar-benar keluar dari dalam mobil. Tersenyum lalu melangkah perlahan.

Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar pekikan-pekikan heboh dari arah belakang Sakura.

"Ya Ampun lihatlah mereka. Astagaaa tampan sekali..."

"Benar-Benaar seperti yang kubayangkan..."

"Aku ingin membawa anaknya pulang..."

"Apa bisa aku memilikinya..?"

"Rasanya aku ingin menciumnya..."

Jeritan-jeritan itu membuat Sakura mengkerutkan dahi. Merasa tak suka. Ada apa dengan perempuan-perempuan Konoha ini? Kenapa mereka jadi seperti kehilangan akal begini? Sampai-sampai mau membawanya pulang. Memang dia itu barang?

Langkah dua Namikaze itu terhenti. Dan entah kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi kaku saat melihat salah satu dari mereka melihat kearahnya. Anak dosen itu.

Namikaze junior mengalihkan pandangan kearah Ayahnya sejenak sebelum kemudian menatap Sakura lagi. Membuat Sakura menahan nafas untuk kesekian kali.

"MAMAAAA..." Namikaze junior itu melepas genggaman tangan sang Ayah lalu berlari tertatih dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya.

Teriakan bocah tiga tahun itu membuat semua yang ada disana bungkam benar-benar langsung membuat jeritan-jeritan tak jelas itu lenyap. Terutama saat bocah itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sakura.

Bocah tersebut melebarkan tangan sebelum kemudian Sakura menyambut pelukannya. Ia berjongkok sejenak lalu berdiri lagi hanya untuk menggendong bocah lucu tersebut.

"Naku merindukan Mama..." bocah tersebut memeluk leher Sakura erat. Membuat perempuan itu tertawa renyah.

"Mama juga. Bagaimana dengan liburanmu bersama Kakek dan Nenek? Apa menyenangkan?"

Bocah tersebut mengangguk semangat. "Assikk sekali."

Sakura mengecup pipi bocah pirang itu gemas. Lalu melirik pada laki-laki yang kini tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Menatap suaminya, Namikaze Naruto dengan mata memincing.

Acara marah-marahnya semalam ternyata tak berguna. Laki-laki itu tetap membawa putra mereka datang ke kampus. Dan Sakura tak tahu akan seperti apa setelah kejadian ini.

"Hey Sakura-chan..."

Ia bahkan berpura-pura mengabaikan mahasiswa lain yang pasti sekarang tengah dilanda pertanyaan besar mengenai dirinya, dosen tersebut juga anak dalam dekapannya. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun juga tak luput dan pasti ini, akan jadi sebuah cerita yang panjang.

"Sakura istri Namikaze-san?"

"Dia sudah punya anak yang lucu itu?"

"Apa ini lelucon?"

Sahabat-sahabatnya tak pingsan saja ia sudah beruntung. _Well_, dia memang berhutang cerita pada mereka.

**-The End-**

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
